Whisper
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: He hated love and any other feelings that came with it. Yet, he waited, night after night for his mystery lover to arrive and ravish his body and soothe his wounded soul. SephyxCloud Bondage/Kink/Anal
1. Midnight Snack

**Okay, well, this is my second story, bu I erased my first one because...well...Sesshoumaru and Axel don't have good chemistry. :( Anyways, this is a somewhat new style of writing that I'm trying out. It will probably only last about 2 – 3 chapters, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Midnight Snack**

It had all started with a whisper. A soft, loving whisper in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Who was he? How did he get in? What did he want?

Somehow, Sephiroth knew what he wanted. The way that his lips gently kissed his own while the black silk was tied around his head, ensuring that he was not to see who his midnight lover was. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen to him.

He had no way of knowing if the man was a sick bastard that recorded these visits or even if he was just another obsessed fan making his dream come true.

Though he had no idea who he was, Sephiroth let his remarkably soft hands trace over the gentle curves of the body above him. He let himself be stripped and touched while he let out his quiet moans. His breathe would quicken as the full lips met his in a heated kiss, drawing a heavenly moan from the foreign mouth.

The taste that came with the small tongue intrigued him, made him want more. A hint of honey and a clash of chocolate and strawberries. He let his own tongue wrestle it's way into the delicious mouth, letting it graze over straight teeth and what he imagined were pink gums.

He felt the small figure's bottom graze against his erection, a soft murmur passing his lips. His silver hair, he knew, was splayed around him, tickling his shoulders and twisting in curls around his face as sweat began to form.

The man lifted his body and threw his shirt aside. His pants were soon gone, his boxers thrown and landing on the dark wood dresser at the corner of the room. His naked body sat on Sephiroth's as he let out a moan at the sensation of having his cock pressed against an already wet and prepared entrance.

He let himself lose control as he felt his new midnight snack lower himself onto his rock hard erection, hearing the loud moan that accompanied the wet sound of his cock slipping inside.

"Aah-ah....t-too big..." It was a light voice, almost...angelic.

It was...beautiful. Light, airy and somewhat serious. As the young angel began to ride the powerful general, the latter's hands on his slim hips pushing him down harder, he smiled to himself.

Yes, it had all started with a whisper.

"Do you want me?"

"...Yes."

**End Chapter**

**Okay, so I didn't make this that long, but hey, it's 3 in the morning. I promise that the next few chapters will be longer and will have a lot more sex, but for now, please don't make this hard on me. I've had a horrible week.**

**I am also sorry to TiggerTails, who I have dedicated this story to. Since I erased my last one, I just though that maybe this would help make her feel better. And my guilty conscious. **

**Sorry, hun! I hope this story is better than the last!**

**Review please!!! **


	2. My Angel

**Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews at all, but hey, when I did, I was sooo happy! Thanks so much, Prisonerksc2-303! Anyways, I think that this might turn out to be a whole story, even though I only planned it to be a 3 shot. **

**I am here for everyone's enjoyment and entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: My Angel**

It had only been about 6 hours...and already he yearned for him. The mystery lover who slipped into his room in the dead of night. He had searched his room thoroughly, only finding a small note, wrapped in the same black silk ribbon from the night before, a token of affection laid neatly on his dresser.

_**My love, **_

_**Though our night together was practically a dream, I would hope that you accept me into your bed once more. I don't know how I even pulled it off, Sephiroth. I just know that one minute I was alone in my home and the next, I was with you. In your bed. **_

_**I'm sorry, my love, for any trouble that our night may have caused you. I only wished to be with you. Was it selfish? Yes, I certainly think so. I am not a crazed fan, so please, do not put me into that category. **_

_**Just think of me as someone who understands what you're going through. **_

_**I cannot tell you who I am...for fear of how you may react. You know me...but you never paid much attention to me.**_

_**Is it wrong of me to want more of you? Wrong for me to want to touch you? **_

_**My love, though you may not know it, you hold my heart.**_

_**-C-**_

It was just so much. The man was obviously in love with him, but he had no idea who he was...what he was. How could he understand what he was going through? To find out that Jenova...for some unexplained reason, Sephiroth felt that he didn't deserve the love of his angel...He was a monster himself. He had gotten up quickly in the morning and after his search attempt, gotten dressed and left, the creamy white note in his pocket.

It was hard, not knowing who his new lover was. But, what was more difficult to comprehend, was why he didn't care. He didn't care if his angel was someone he knew or someone he hadn't even known existed.

All he knew was that he wanted him to come back. That he wanted to feel that soft skin shiver under his touch. That he needed the heavenly voice to come and soothe his corrupted soul.

His sat as his desk that day, wondering why anyone would want to be with him.

Yes, he was good-looking, often getting the flirts and gifts from anyone who thought they could bed him. His silver hair left down to flow freely behind him when he walked. His unusual aquamarine eyes shined against his lightly tanned skin. He wasn't into the bar scene, drinking only when he thought he needed it. Wine, mostly. He was...fairly kind, only cold to those who inevitably bored him, or irritated him.

No...he didn't deserve him. The beautiful voiced angel that rode him the night before. That kissed his lips softly after their mind shattering orgasms. That twined his fingers in his as they made love.

He stood up from his leather chair and slammed his hands down onto the light brown wood of his office desk.

Damn...

_Damn... _

**Damn!**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

His Sephiroth...He had loved the sound of it. He knew what the man thought of himself, though he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. Damn ShinRa and their experiments.

But...then again...if they didn't do their experiments, he wouldn't have his beautiful Sephiroth, would he?

How he loved the silver haired male. How he had _made _love to him. It was as if his wildest fantasies had come true. And tonight....

Tonight, they would again.

He had walked out of his apartment, a limp slowing him only slightly. He had slipped through the door after gathering his belongings and whispered goodnight to his love.

His monster.

Sephiroth, commonly known as "Project S", was a man created using Jenova cells.

The perfect monster.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the cheerful good morning from his best friend, Zach Fair.

"'Morning, Spikey! How was your night?"

Wonderful. Heavenly. Arousing. _Perfect. _

"Fine, Zach. I slept well. You?"

"I slept great! I took Angeal out to dinner and stuff..." A blush was now on the Soldier's cheeks. "You know...I wanted to give the whole...romantic thing a try."

Cloud let out a chuckle and patted his friend's shoulder. "Well...did you give him a follow-up?"

Zack immediately looked up. "A what?"

Cloud rolled his shockingly blue eyes. Zach was always better at this type of thing. How could he not know?

"A follow-up, Zach. Have you given him the romantic cuddles and kisses _today?_"

Sky blue eyes flashed as they looked over at the younger blonde. "He...had to leave early this morning."

"Well, hot-shot, he should be in his office. Stop wasting your time talking to me!"

The brunette nodded and began running off in the direction of Angeal's office. "Thanks, Cloud!"

The blonde smiled and walked toward the elevator, flicking his finger against the button. His mind was running with thoughts of what he could do tonight, when a beautiful thought almost passed him.

Sephiroth + Mystery = Stress Sephiroth + Stress = Massage

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sephiroth was floating in dream land by the time Cloud had sneaked into his apartment again. The lights were off and the heady scent of that could only be described as Sephiroth wafted up to his nose. He quickly made his way to the bedroom, smiling gratefully that the General was sleeping on his stomach.

He crawled onto the bed, careful not to wake him, and straddled his hips from behind. The man was shirtless, his sliver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. That will have to go. A tug on the ribbon and he noticed that...it was the same one from the night before.

He let his hair fan out while he listened to the even breathes that came from Sephiroth's body. He leaned forward and let his teeth nibble on his lobe, effectively waking the general.

"Mm...Mm? Wha-"

"Good evening, general. Would you like for me to tend to your body tonight?"

"Mmmm.....Yes...."

The breathy reply willed him on, making him reach into his back pocket for the peppermint massage oil. It was his favorite because of the heating effect when you blew on it and because it tasted delicious.

The oil was already warm, so he just dripped it onto the strong back, getting a surprised grunt from the beautiful man.

"What are you- Ahhh....mmm...."

Cloud smiled as he heard the moans, while he continued to rub his thumbs in circles over the small of his back. He dipped them into the two dimples, making the general thrust his hips sharply into the soft mattress. The oil was now on his back, slicking his tan skin.

He continued to rub his back, loosening all the knots and relaxing the hard muscles. Another moan. A gasp. A sigh. Everything. All of the noises that passed through those lips were achingly arousing.

Cloud finished his back, but bent low so that his lips hovered only a few inches away. He blew against the skin softly, getting a surprisingly load moan from Sephiroth.

He let his tongue flick against the skin, and he began lapping up the peppermint oil, enjoying the mewls that passed through Sephiroth's lips.

It was completely dark in the bedroom, but he was not going to take his chances.

"Turn over for me, my love..."

Hearing the words come from the heavenly mouth sent a shiver down the general's spine, but he complied nonetheless. As soon as he did though, the black silk was tied around him quickly, soft hands framing his face and pulling him into a peppermint and candy tasting world.

His tongue slipped into the waiting and eager mouth again, long tan arms pulling the small body close to his. The oil slicked hands moved over his already naked body. He had prepared himself for tonight, waited restlessly for it.

Cloud had crawled under the blanket, slipping off his clothes while Sephiroth continued to caress his body softly.

It was what they wanted. What they _needed._

Cloud had prepared himself before he sneaked into the apartment, not wanting to waste any time before having the general inside of him. But, he was intent on getting the general relaxed and sated. His let his hands brush against Sephiroth's cock, earning a deep moan.

He picked up the bottle and let the oil ooze over the monstrous length, another moan coming from those godly lips. He lowed his head and smoothed the oil over his cock with his tongue, letting it slip into the slit at the tip.

Cloud let his breathe blow over the erection, effectively heating up the skin and making Sephiroth buck his hips.

He swallowed it whole, taking it all deep into his throat while long fingers tangled into his silky blonde hair. He bobbed his head, letting the tip of the general's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Ah! Oh....shit...right there..."

He could tell that Sephiroth was going to cum so he quickly removed his head, hearing the dark growl, only to slide up his body. Sephiroth let his hands fall on the slim hips as he felt the man position himself onto his tip.

He lowered himself quickly, taking in the entire length all at once, a scream falling from his lips as he felt it hit his prostate dead on. Sephiroth chuckled as he began to help Cloud move, moans echoing from the blonde's lips.

It hurt to have something so big inside of him, but he loved it. The heady scent of his skin mingling with his own, the way he thrust his hips up, making the slapping of skin against skin louder with each thrust.

It all looked so erotic, having the general blind folded and moaning while someone that he didn't even know rode him into oblivion. Cloud let himself fall faster while he spread his legs wider, taking in the large cock _deeper _inside of him. His prostate was being abused as he let himself fall forward and kiss those oft, full lips.

Again and again, Sephiroth's cock hit his prostate, not letting Cloud have a chance to even breathe.

They came together once again, intertwining their fingers as another whisper passed through the unknown man's lips.

"I love you...so much..."

**End Chapter**

**Alright! Well, there's another chapter...it's kinda...cute actually. I loved writing it! Anyways, since I'm having a little bit of writer's block, can someone help me out? **

**Should I have Sephiroth find out who he is, or should I keep it a secret until later???**

**As always, do your review thing and I'll make sure to get another chapter out soon!**

**Thanks again to Prisonerksc2-303 for your wonderful review. I see a chapter dedication here!**

**^-^ I hope this was worth waiting for!!! **

**-Jeanni Ruiz**


	3. Let me touch you

**I'm back! Well, I got a review that told me how to fix my writer's block, so thank you!!! It REALLY helped!**

**Anyways, now, this is where things get a little difficult. You see, Cloud is not a needy person. He's just very in love with Sephiroth. :) Which I find adorable. I just need a good time line as to when I should make the two love birds acknowledge their existence in public.**

**So, remember. I am here for your enjoyment and entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Let me touch you**

It had been a wonderful night for the general. He had slipped his close on slowly that morning, relishing in the fact that his body flowed more languidly than usual, that his hips switched rather seductively when he walked.

He felt relaxed, happy, in a complete haze. Everything passed by him in a blur, even the talkative puppy that Angeal had claimed as a lover. He only nodded in response to every question he had, not caring if they were important t all. His secretary, Lilian, was both worried for her boss and happy. Though, it did scare her when he smiled softly at her when he came in.

"Good morning, Lilian. How are you?"

Dark green eyes widened and she gasped slightly at the breathtaking sight of the general smiling at her.

"Ah, good-good morning, sir! I feel wonderful. And you?"

A lazy chuckle and a sigh. "Likewise, Lilian. I feel absolutely wonderful today as well."

She handed him a cream colored folder and he flipped through the small amount of pages, looking up only when he noticed the small crease between Lilian's eyebrows.

"Is something wrong, Lilian?"

"...."She paused and smiled as she shook her head. "No, sir. I just...can't help but notice how relaxed you are. You're..." She was at a loss for words! The man she had considered a god lifted an eyebrow and closed the folder, looking at her quietly.

"I'm what?"

A small giggle passed through her black stained lips. "You're glowing, sir."

He had to admit, he was more than surprised when he heard her say it. Before he knew it, a blush dominated his tanned cheeks and forced him to look away. A chuckle passed through his lips.

"Heh...well...call me...if anything."

She watched as the general strutted to his office door, her hand twitching on the handle of the phone, waiting for him to step inside. As soon as he did, she picked it up and held down the number one, waiting...waiting...waiting....

"Hello?" A tired greeting met her ear.

"Zach! Oh my goodness, you won't believe it!" She bounced giddily in her seat.

"What?!" The dark haired male shot up from the bed, effectively pushing Angeal off of his body. A loud grumble and Angeal was sitting up as well, his blue eyes sending a glare at Zach. His hair was ruffled and messy, his mouth set into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

Zach pushed the button and put her on speaker.

"Zach...I think..." she paused, running the words in her head once more.

"Get on with it!" the sleepy couple yelled.

"Sephiroth's in love!"

The men's eyes widened, the phone dropping onto the floor. "Angeal...I'm not the only one who heard that...right?"

But, his lover wasn't there. He was already across the room, throwing a pair of pants on while Zach stumbled to join him. They went in civilian clothes, since it was their day off. Zach in a white polo and jeans while Angeal went with a button down and suit pants.

"...Zach? Zach?"

The phone, still on the floor was sought out by the younger man, holding it up to his ear.

"We're on our way, Lili! Just hold on!"

They ran out of their apartment, running down the hallway to the elevator. They pushed the button repeatedly, tapping their feet while they waited for the damn machine to hurry. When it finally got there, they hit more buttons and soon, they were on their way to see their other best friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Who is he?"

"What's his name?"

"What's he like?"

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Is he a civilian?"

They bombarded him with questions until they seen the soft smile on the general's lips. A shrug and then more questions.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Seph, we need more information!"

"Look," Sephiroth stood, a smile still curling his god like lips and his eyes glinting as he looked at his two best friends. "I don't know who he is, I don't know what his name is, I met him in my bedroom and I haven't the slightest clue if he's civilian or not."

Zach and Angeal stared at each other for a moment and looked back at the man they both respected and cared for deeply.

"No idea?" They asked simultaneously.

The general shook his head. "No."

The couple stared at each other again before looking back at their friend who looked like he didn't have a care in the world as he sunk back into his seat, a smile curving his lips and a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, shit."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He wanted to wait for him, wait for the one that was the only person that has ever made him _feel._ But he couldn't help but to succumb to the darkness, letting his eyes flutter shut and his dreams take over his mind.

The room was completely dark this time, not even his mako-infused eyes able to see through. He had to change his sheets nightly now, this time choosing black and deep purple silk. He liked the way it felt against his skin. They way it rubbed against his naked body, between his thighs and against his back.

But nothing could compare to the soft touch that was slowly fluttering up his leg now. The lazy feel to the whole thing, the even breathing that came from Sephiroth, the way Cloud let his hands press gently into the dimples from the night before,as if they had already grown accustomed to their time together.

"Hmmm...so you're back."

A small chuckle passed through Cloud's lips as he pressed them to the general's shoulder blade.

"Well, of course. How could I ever stay away from you?"

Cloud never held out, letting it all come naturally from him, his perfect monster ravishing his lips, his face, his neck, until he knew that he'd have dark marks all over him. Teeth latched themselves onto hard nipples as he felt a throbbing rod twitch against his stomach and a moan wrench itself from Cloud's lips.

How it felt to have the smaller body arch his back up to his own, the soft coutures of his body molding into his, long arms wrapping around his neck.

Sephiroth, completely oblivious to the fact that his erection was now dripping, took Cloud's lips once more. "Will you...let me touch you tonight?"

"...." A kiss was laid on the general's jaw, candy breath washing over his face as he waited for his answer.

"...Sephiroth...my love, I'm yours. You do with me as you please."

A wave of affection, of _love,_ actually swept through him, feeling his cold heart warm to the loving words that flowed so easily from his lover's mouth.

They couldn't see a thing, not even when Cloud took Sephiroth's lips in his, melding them together, a moan caught in his throat as he felt hands moving over him, melting his insides as they began to search his body, etching every bump and crevice of his muscles. Memorizing every curve and dip, while the tongues wrestled for dominance.

He pressed his lips to his, enjoying the soft sigh that came from them. He pulled away slowly, a whimper passing through those perfect lips.

"I think...I may love you."

"Ah-AH!"

He had been too distracted to notice that Sephiroth had entered a finger inside of him quickly, the finger covered in cum as a lube. A wanton moan fell from his lips as he began to thrust his hips down onto the lone finger, mewling when he felt it curl inside of him, rubbing the bundle of nerves that made him scream.

The general added another finger, then another until he had three fingers rubbing against the extremely tight entrance. Cloud continued to moan and grunt as he felt them stretch him, knowing that Sephiroth was quickly losing control by the trembling in his hand.

"P-Please...please, Sephiroth..."

"What is it you want, my angel?"

The blush that covered his cheeks was lost in the darkness, though the pink tint clashed beautifully with his creamy white skin.

"I- oohhh- I want...i want you inside me! Just...ah, shit...take me please!"

Sephiroth smirked, his eyes closing as he felt the hot orifice around his fingers tighten, preventing him from taking his fingers out. "Hmmm....how bad do you want it? Tell me."

"_Fuuuck_...I want it...soo bad, Seph..."

"More detail please."

He slipped his fingers out slowly, a whimper coming from Cloud. As soon as Sephiroth slid his body forward though, he was hauled down so that his face was directly over Cloud's, the tip of his nose bumping into his. The candy breath was back and he could tell that his little lover was angry.

"Well, _General. _If you want detail...I want you to fuck me into the mattress and make sure that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. It's my day off and I plan to stay indoors."

He could have sworn that he could see a hint of blue in the darkness, a light blonde swirling in. He had no time to study it further though, his angel was restless and writhing beneath him, begging for him to fuck him.

With a fluid thrust, Sephiroth was inside, another wanton moan coming from Cloud. The tight heat surrounding his cock was unbelievable. He stayed still for a moment before he felt long legs wrap themselves around his hips and pushing him inside even deeper.

He slammed into the tight heat, wanting, needing more, his own moans filling the rooms with Cloud's. He grabbed the hard cock that was bouncing against his stomach and began to stroke it along with his thrusts.

"Mmmm, oh, Sephiroth, more!"

His hips were pressed against the mattress, the pain that oozed from them ignored as Sephiroth continued to pound into him. He was so hot, so tight...

"S-So good...Mmm...."

Cloud screamed as his cock brushed his prostate, using it as a punching bag. It was the main goal, the thing Sephiroth wanted most was...to hear Cloud scream.

"Sephiroth! I'm-haaa!" The wanton moans, the screams, everything was just too much. He came hard onto his stomach, feeling himself be filled with the hot white liquid from the night before.

His head nuzzled in Cloud's neck, it was his turn to whisper.

"Oh, yes...I know I love you."

**End Chapter**

**Another chapter! That's 2 in one day!!!**

**Well, now, I am tired, since I haven't slept well in days. But, I am actually happy that I did this. I promise that the sex scenes will become more graphic, but for now, they will be romantic and fluffy.**

**Review please!!!**

**-Jeanni Ruiz**


	4. Profanity

**Well, here I am again! Here to bring you another chapter! I'm very glad that so many people are enjoying my story, I've gotten some great reviews!**

**:D Thank you guys so much!!!**

**Remember, I am here for your enjoyment and entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Profanity**

He was not allowed to leave early that night. Instead, his beautiful angel was kept preoccupied. Sephiroth had plowed him, twisted him, jerked him, everything he could think of to keep that beautiful voiced man with him all night.

But of course, he had been asleep long enough to let him slip away, a wave of contentment washing through him.

Until he found it.

Another note, a beautiful gold silk ribbon wrapped around the white ivory.

He had flashed through a shower, not bothering to put on tight leather today, opting for a white button down shirt, unbuttoned at the top to show a peek of his chest, and black jeans that hugged his hips. He had washed his hair quickly, blow drying and putting it up in a high ponytail...using the silk ribbon.

_**Ah, well, here we are again. **_

_**I have to tell you, love. I'm very impressed. I didn't expect for you to want to go on so much like last night. I am in terrible pain as I write this and you are currently writhing in bed, so I must hurry. **_

_**I'm sure that you haven't the slightest clue as to who I am, but rest assured, my love, you will soon.**_

_**How will you react?**_

_**Will you begin to hate me?**_

_**I wonder...Will you still love me?**_

_**One thing is for sure. I will always love you, Sephiroth.**_

_**Always.**_

_**-C-**_

He folded the letter and hid it in his dresser. Though his heart was thrashing against his chest, he had so much work to do. Since the first night his angel came to his door,he couldn't get anything done! He quickly ran out, wanting to finish his day early, but...something in the air was off when he stepped into the hall though. Something...weird was going on.

"...And you think that that shit was important to me?! Well, guess what, you mothafucker, you ain't shit!"

"Keep it up with your damn lies, you stupid whore! You think I don't know about you sleeping around with all them other guys?"

"Fuck you! Get the fuck out of my fucking apartment! Get the _fuck _away from me!"

The loud screams echoed down the hall, the fierce words making Sephiroth's left eye twitch slightly.

He chose to ignore them, walking down the hall briskly, eager to get to his office. He saw Angeal and Zach talking to Lilian, smiles on their faces as they continued listening to the couple arguing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Who the fuck do I think _I _am? Bitch, I'm the one who's been supportin' _you _all this time! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!"

"Ooooh!" The trio laughed and then stopped when Sephiroth came into view, only two letting their jaws drop.

The tight shirt and pants...the way his hair was tied up...Sephiroth looked as if he _wanted _all of his fan girls to jump him. Zach's mouth began to water as Lilian just let her eyes widen. Angeal paid no mind, already knowing that Sephiroth was bound to grab anyone's attention with his tight clothes...he never said he didn't like it though.

"Morning, guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Listening to the latest break up. Listen!" Angeal answered. Zach shot up and wrapped his arms around Angeal's stomach all the while listening to the argument.

"How many did you have to fuck to get here? Huh?! How many?!"

"I ain't have to fuck no one! I got up here cause I earned it you fucking jackass!"

"Let me guess, you went straight for the fuckin' general, didn't you?"

A bitter laugh. "I wish! At least _he _would know what to fuckin' do with a man in his bed!"

The trio gasped and turned, only to see Sephiroth walking away...right towards the yelling. Zach's mouth fell open, Angeal's eyes widened and Lilian let out a squeal as she watched her boss casually stroll down the hallway.

He continued walking till he found the room with it's door still open and clothes strewn all over the middle of the hallway. He stepped over them and walked inside, not bothering to announce his entrance.

"Like the general would want someone like you! You're just a piece of trash to him!"

"It doesn't matter what the fuck he thinks of me! He's my boss, I don't need to fuck him to keep my job!"

"You probably already did! Just like when you whored yourself out to-"

"Ay!!!"

The couple jumped at the yell, immediately turning and staring at the general himself.

"Enough with all the yelling! All of ShinRa does NOT need to know your problems!"

The smaller man, with dark blue hair and light violet eyes, sniffled and nodded. The taller one, with the black hair and the orange eyes, only nodded stiffly. Sephiroth let his voice level lower and let his aquamarine gaze switch between the two of them.

"If you want to argue...be a damn Soldier and just punch the guy in the face! Don't just yell at each other like women!" **(Sexist :P)**

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't _fuck _with me! I don't want to hear it anymore, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

He looked at the smaller man a second longer and turned to leave, the taller one actually trembling in fear as to why Sephiroth was so mad.

It was no secret. Sephiroth just hated to hear those disgusting words come from other people's mouths.

Unless it was his.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He had signed papers, read reports, signed more papers and, when he was finished with all of that, he sat back on his chair and sighed heavily. He had wondered, through his mercilessly long day, what his sweet little angel was doing.

To his surprise, it was only about 11 in the night, so he got up and walked out of his office. Lilian had already left, and Zach and Angeal were spending every second they could together, since new mission reports were handed out to almost every member of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth simply refused to go, knowing that the others would be fine without him. He just couldn't bear thinking about leaving his love behind. Even for one night.

He closed his apartment door behind him and walked straight to the bathroom, stripping his clothes and walking into the over sized shower, turning it on. It only took him a few seconds to let the bar of soap glide over his muscles, making sure that every part of him was clean. He rinsed off, climbed out and dried himself with the fluffy black towel hanging on the rack.

After wiping away all of the extra droplets of water, Sephiroth walked down the dark hallway and slipped into his bedroom, closing the door, behind him. He slipped into the red and white silk sheets and turned off the small lamp that shined against the dark red walls.

He was completely aware of what time it was, completely aware that his midnight lover would come soon. But when? Why wasn't he here already? The general was tired, horny, and desperate for his love to come to him. He saw nothing but black now, and wished that he could've gotten a glimpse of that blonde that he did the night before.

He closed his eyes, letting the beating of his heart calm him, while his thoughts went straight to the soft skin of his lover. As his conscious began to slip, he didn't hear the small chuckle that passed through Cloud's lips. He walked slowly out from the corner of the room, the darkness surrounding him from the light that had come from the lamp.

He quickly did away with his clothes and climbed onto the bed, not expecting for the sliver haired male to wake suddenly and throw him down under him.

"Now, my angel, where the hell have you been?"

"Well, excuse me, love. I had a lot of business to attend to. It's not my fault ShinRa likes to give me so much-" A moan ran from his lips as he felt Sephiroth grind his hips to his. An invisible smirk was placed on the general's lips as he gently cupped his angel's soft face, letting a small kiss place itself on the tip of his nose. He began stroking the blonde slowly, letting his thumb nudge the blue vein underneath and flick against the tip.

"Oh, God..._Fuck me,"_ he cried without thinking.

"Watch that mouth," Sephiroth growled, pushing his hips down harder and pulling his thumb away from the tip of Cloud's already hard cock.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sit up."

Cloud didn't hesitate when Sephiroth's hands retracted back. He nearly sprang up to meet whatever he wanted from him, and when he sat up fully, he knew his task immediately.

His cock was directly in front of his face, the hard tip rubbing against his lips. His tongue swiped out to drag along his lower lip and he leaned forward to slide him all the way to the back of his throat. Cloud smiled as best as he could when he felt it, his throat closing around the general a bit before he started to move his head back and forth at a fast motion.

"Oh, Damn....." Sephiroth groaned. One hand came down to the back of Cloud's head.

Sephiroth stuck two fingers inside of his mouth, pushing them in and laving them with his tongue. Cloud suddenly groaned around him and his eyes fluttered closed.

The hand on the back of Cloud's head pushed him closer and he started up his quick pace again. Right as he hit the back of Cloud's throat again, one of the most incredible feelings Sephiroth could give him that made every fiber of his being shiver with want.

His fingers skimmed down his ass and let one slip inside of him. He felt the saliva create a slippery lubricant and he added a second finger to pump in tune with his mouth.

Cloud screamed around him and his hips thrust up mercilessly, looking for any kind of friction.

"Lay back." Sephiroth moaned.

He fell onto his back, Sephiroth grabbed his legs and pushed them nearly to Cloud's shoulder, and then, in one beautiful, precise movement, he pushed himself fully inside of him with a marvelous grunt.

"Ah...oh, oh my...Ah!"

A chuckle passed the general's full lips, a shiver letting itself down Cloud's spine.

It was just sex. Mindless, arousing, mind blowing sex. They both wanted it. They both _needed _it.

He pulled out slowly, only leaving the yip of his cock inside of Cloud, and then slammed back in violently. Cloud couldn't help the feral cry that left his throat and the way his head thrashed from side to side.

He moved deeper inside of him, and drawing out any noise Cloud was capable of. Cloud reached his hand down, in desperate need of friction, but Sephiroth's hand was already on him, thumb spreading the pre cum.

"Sephiroth...faster, dammit!" he cried desperately.

"I told you to. Watch. That. Mouth." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust inside of him, and then he sped up, his hips and thighs slapping against his ass.

"Mmmm...more, more!"

"Damn...Damn..." His fist started to pump Cloud faster, furiously rubbing and stroking his sac and bringing Cloud closer and closer.

Sephiroth started to ring his hand right at the tip, working Cloud until he couldn't take it anymore and the incredible, wonderful pressure in Cloud's stomach pressed down and collided with everything inside of him until he felt it all release in a violent burst of twitching muscle and quivering flesh.

He clenched his eyes shut while he came, he could feel it pouring out of him in streams across his chest and he pumped until the last drop was squeezed out of him.

Cloud screamed Sephiroth's name, the general pumping in uneven thrusts until his eyes fluttered slightly and his head dropped with a distinct snarl as he pumped faster than before with the spill of his cum inside of his beautiful little angel.

Sephiroth threw his head back and clenched his jaw to sustain from making any noises while his body convulsed and he stood above Cloud, beautiful and weightless.

"Dear God...," he breathed when he pulled out, a moan coming from Cloud's lips once more.

Sephiroth oved a finger from Cloud's now limp cock, up his chest and picked up some of the cum lying on him there. He put the finger in his mouth, humming in enjoyment before grinning in the dark.

"You have quite a dirty mouth, love." he said. He leaned over Cloud, hands on either side of his head and their hips pressing together.

"Not normally," Cloud murmured.

"Normally?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think this case requires extensive research." Sephiroth's tone became serious.

"What do you think we should do, General Sephiroth?"

"We must see what triggers these sudden outbursts...by _any _means necessary." the playful tone that soaked in brought a smile to Cloud's lips.

"You're turning into pervert, my love."

"Maybe so," he said and ran a finger from Cloud's temple to his jaw. "But I think we might have to observe that as well, my angel.

**End Chapter**

**Whoa...well...it's now 3:46 in the morning. Why am I up this late? Well....it is now, officially my birthday! -does the happy dance-**

**Well, you know the drill now! Leave a review, please!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to every single person that decided to read it! Thanks for everything you guys!!!!**


	5. Teased Between The Sheets

…**Ok. Ok. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but it's better now then never! **

**I have read everyone's reviews and I have also read a certain someone's AWESOME ideas, and I think that maybe I'll incorporate some of them in the next few chapters.**

**If you need a recap, just go back and read the last chapter! :D**

**The reason for me not updating? No internet. Ugh. I hate my server. HATE! Murder! Stab, stab!**

**Now then, here goes the fifth chapter to **_**Whisper.**_

**I am here for you enjoyment and entertainment.**

**Chapter 5: Teased Between the Sheets**

Sephiroth looked down at the small note on his desk, his eyes narrowing into slits, loathing the piece of paper, wishing for it to disappear, for it to magically burn in flames. Of course, he was just angry. The paper was innocent. It hadn't hurt anyone…just a few paper cuts here and there, but-

What the hell was he going on about?!

He picked up the blue slip and flipped it open, the only thing that would shove a massive thunder cloud in his otherwise beautiful day. Of all days, why did it have to be Friday? Why? Why?! The day where he gets out of work early. And now…he had to go see Lazard. Damn it all.

He crushed he paper in his hand and threw it in the trash.

He threw his jacket over his chair and walked to the door, thanking whatever God there was that he didn't put on leather today. That damn Lazard was a pervert. He kept it simple, White button down with a pair of khaki slacks and black shoes. He opened the door and walked out of his office and looked over at Lillian. She was on the phone, of course. But, he needed her to do something important for him right now.

"Lillian…"

She looked up at her boss and immediately hangs up the phone, leaving the her sister without an answer, not even a goodbye.

"What is it, sir?"

He bent down on one knee and looked up at her from under his lashes, his aquamarine eyes shining beautifully under the fluorescent light. Lillian felt her face heat up and her dark eyes widen. What the hell is he doing?!

"You know I love you with all my heart, right?"

She nodded, her heart pounding furiously and her face getting even darker. Her hands were in tight fists now, since they were trembling. She looked to the side when she heard talking and saw Zach and Angeal walking towards them, eyes wide and confused looks on their faces. She looked back at her boss and seen him smile his rare smile.

Lillian felt her head get woozy.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"A-Anything. W-w…What d-do you need?"

A small chuckle. "Clear all of my meetings and call Tsung."

Now things were going back to normal and she laughed as Sephiroth laid his head on her lap. He always played around like this when it was about Tsung. She rubbed her newly manicured fingers in his silky hair as she heard him beg.

"Please. Please! I'll do anything you want, just don't make me talk to that masochistic bastard."

He looked up at her and pouted as she shook her head and laughed again.

"Ok, ok. Just go. I'll take care of it."

"Yes!" He jumped up and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Lilly! I owe you for this!"

She waved her hand as he walked away, clicking the button to the elevator. He stepped inside quickly, pressing '48' and leaning against the wall.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!"

Instinctively, he pressed the hold button and threw his hand over the slit of the door, while a petite man rushed in. Right into him.

He let the hold button go and realized that the man had his arms wrapped around his stomach and his were in the same position on the man. The blonde pulled away quickly and Sephiroth got his first look at him. Short blonde hair in a cute little spiky style, SOLDIER First Class attire and creamy white skin under the black clothing.

He looked up at the general, beautiful blue eyes widening as he stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry, general. I'm just late for a meeting."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Don't worry about it. So am I. What floor?"

"48"

"…"

He looked up to see the blonde lean back against the wall, his fingers tapping on the silver rail. He was blushing now, the rosy tint clashing prettily with his white skin and his lips in a small pout.

"Are…Are you alright?"

The blonde looked up at him and nodded quickly, looking away just as fast. For some inconspicuous reason, Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful little man. And beautiful he was. So much so that it struck a cord in him somewhere.

"Do I…know you from somewhere?"

_Ding!_

"Umm…Well, we do work in the same building, so maybe you've seen me before." He shrugged and smiled softly as he walked out of the elevator, Sephiroth following behind.

They were both on their way to Lazard's office it seemed. The blonde walked quickly and turned around the corner.

"Are you going to be briefed for a mission?"

He turned his head and smiled. "Yeah." he shrugged again. "I guess I couldn't skip out on _all_ my missions."

Sephiroth smiled. "You got that right. He always seems to get to me at the worst times. Just when everything was getting good." he sighed and let the smile turn soft.

Cloud lifted a brow. "Oh? Do I hear a hint of longing there, General?"

Said general laughed. "Oh, it's not just a hint, soldier." he looked down at the floor. "It's a lot more than that."

The soldier pouted his lips like a child's. "How cute. The general is finally in love, I see. So all of the rumors were true, weren't they?" Sephiroth looked up at him that time, confused at what he heard.

"Rumors?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm. There's a whole bunch of rumors going around saying that your in love with a certain someone, and that 'certain someone' is crawling around your bed every night."

The blush that came onto his face could've been seen from a mile away. He stammered and finally got his sentence straight. "I-I guess they're true. I mean he does sleep with me, and I know I love him, so…"

He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't talk. Let's check out what the director wants, though, before he blows a gasket wondering where we are!"

Sephiroth laughed and the door opened, Director Lazard sighing in relief and impatience from behind his desk, his hands folded in front of is face.

"I thought you two weren't going to make it. Now please, get over here. I don't have much time right now, so let's make this quick."

Sephiroth leaned against a desk and Cloud stood in front, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his lips. This blonde never ceased to amuse him. He was just so…cute.

"Now, Sephiroth, you already know that a horde of Genesis copies have been found in the mountains, so you'll be headed there." The general nodded, not really caring for the whole thing. "And you, Cloud," Blue eyes focused on the Director, the man involuntarily licking his lips.

"Will be going to Wutai to end this ridiculous war once and for all."

When Sephiroth didn't hear the blonde answer, he looked and seen that the blonde immediately looked excited, a smile replacing the smirk.

"This mission will last 2 days. You leave in the morning with the rest of the men in your squad."

He nodded. "Mode of transportation?"

"Well…you see," the director spun the chair around and began typing on his massive computer. "We don't really have one for you. The best we can do for now are small ShinRa vehicles."

"Excuse me? Ok, wait, let me get something straight." He sat down on the seat in front of Lazard's desk and mimicked the way he folded his hands. "I have to ride in a dirty little cart. Me?"

The director nodded.

"No."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with an incredulous look on his face. He was refusing to go on a mission because of the ride he has to take?

"What exactly do you mean by that, Cloud?"

"If you want me to go on a mission, you either provide a clean way to get there, or you let me take my own ride."

Cloud stood, his hands flat on Lazard's desk, and leaned over so that the two blondes were face-to-face, only inches apart.

"Got a problem…" His eyes flashed up and stared at Lazard, suddenly menacing. "Director Lazard?"

The older man stepped back and shook his head. "No, no problem."

Cloud stood straight once more and tilted his head. "Good. Now may I be excused? I have a few things to take care of before I leave."

"Of course."

He walked out quickly, passing Sephiroth without so much as a look During his rush, a small waft of air passed Sephiroth, the blonde's scent carried in it.

His eyes immediately widened, and he stood straight quickly, almost falling on his feet when he did.

"Sephiroth, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He ran out of the room quickly, not bothering to answer. Desperately trying to catch up to Cloud, but when he got to the elevator, he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He paced, impatiently in his room, back and forth from wall to wall. He didn't know what to do what to think. Everything was so endlessly confusing. Cloud…had smelled just like…

His angel.

But…maybe he was just overreacting. A lot of people could smell like him. There had to be some soap or cologne…

Sephiroth sat on his bed and contemplated the situation. If Cloud was his angel, if he was the one that came to him at night, than he would act just like him. But, they seemed so completely different!

His angel was always so soft spoken and sometimes even shy, and Cloud was just so…outspoken. He wasn't afraid to talk to him. He was funny and cute but extremely dangerous underneath it all. He doesn't even know the first thing about his lover.

His fingers laced into his hair, as he stared into the darkness. What the hell is going on? Why did this have to happen?

Around his lover he felt relaxed, happy, in love. Around Cloud, during those few minutes that they were together…he felt sort of at ease, a little amused…and he liked him a lot. He was just so damn adorable! And…he knew he felt something for him…But, how could he be having second thoughts about his lover? How could he betray him so?

"I wonder what could be going through your head right now…"

The general jumped and sighed, not believing the fact that he couldn't sense him there. How did he always do that?

"How did you…?"

He chuckled and traced his fingers over his arm, immediately calming him. "I was here the whole time, silly." He leaned over and kissed Sephiroth's neck. "Are you alright? You looked troubled."

The larger male shook his head, licking his suddenly dry lips. The small fingers continued running up his arm, until they suddenly disappeared. He put his hand over to where Cloud was sitting, but there was nothing there.

"Wha-"

He felt his arms come around his neck, felt the soft skin against his and he knew that his beautiful little angel knew all about his feelings for the strange new man.

"So you like him, huh?"

"Yeah, I do…but I love you."

_What's the difference?_

It went unsaid, the blonde letting the thought drift away. He knew that Sephiroth loved him. He showed it in every way. He even said it that afternoon. But, he decided that the silence was too much. He wanted to hear him talk, to hear him laugh. To hear that wondrous voice moan just for him.

"Well, I'm not in any position to stop you from getting to know him, y'know. You can if you want…" He smiled, knowing exactly what his beautiful monster would say.

"And why the hell would I want to do that?!"

So predictable. "You said you liked him!"

'Yes, but I also said that I love you!" The next thing he did surprised them both. He pushed Cloud to the floor, laying his body in between his legs, his lips at his neck, his hands trapping his wrists above his head.

"You really have to stop playing games with me, love. I lose control very easily."

Cloud let out a laugh. "Really? Well, then I'll just have to give you your present now, don't I?"

The general lifted his head. "Present?"

"Yes. A present. But in order to give you it, you're gonna have to get off of me."

"Mmm, but I'm so comfortable." He snuggled into his neck again and slowly began to grind his hips forward against Cloud's. Cloud held his breath, not giving the general what he wanted: to hear him moan.

He sighed shortly after. "Fine." He got up and was immediately thrown back down onto his back, his silk pajama pants ripped off, the loud tearing sound made Sephiroth's eyes go wide. "What the hell? Those were my favorite!"

A hungry mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a dark red mark and making Sephiroth's mind draw a complete blank, as Cloud reached into his back pocket, taking out the perfectly sized cock ring and quickly slipped it onto Sephiroth, locking it at the base of his rock hard length.

"Oooh, noooo. Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

" I do love you! But, I think, since you've been looking at other men," Sephiroth groaned when he felt the ring tighten, "that you deserve a little bit of punishment."

"Wait…Looking at another man? You're not mad because I said I liked Cloud right?!"

"Hmmm…" He stroked his still hard cock, the general arching his back and grinding his hips further to get more friction. "Yes. Yes I am."

He squeezed the middle of the rod, making Sephiroth sit up and bite his lip as to not scream at the top of his lungs. He heard Cloud chuckle and push his back down. "And that, _my love,_" he kissed the tip of the general's weeping cock, "Is just the beginning."

**End Chapter**

**Yay! Cliffy! Ok, so there is the next chapter. The sexy punishment shall continue in the next chapter. Why? Because I want to torture you as well as my lovely Sephiroth! **

**Since I've explained the reason why this story hasn't been updated in so long, you should be happy I have my internet back.**

**I sure as hell am. **

**Well, you know what you have to do now. I will accept flames and anything else you want to say because yes, I do believe I have lost my touch with this story.**

**Should I continue? Should I give up? I don't know what I'm going to do, but hopefully, you all enjoy my somewhat of a "comeback."**

**Jeanni Ruiz**

**P.S I have Begun posting more stories. If you'd like to read those, visit my profile and check them out!**


	6. Give Me More

**Ah, well, thank you all for all of the reviews and the belated birthdays. I've been thinking for a while about how I should end this story and I figured out the perfect way.**

**But, of course, that is for me to know and for you all to find out!**

**Now, I have been called a mean and evil author for putting my beautiful Sephy through such torture, but guess what? **

**He's not even close to finished! **

***Evil laughter* **

**Chapter 6: Give Me More**

Cloud stroked the engorged cock slowly, making sure to wring his hand at the tip, drawing out as much pre cum as possible. The cock ring still at the base of the general's smooth rod was latched on tightly, making the feeling of the soft hand on him feel like his body was on fire.

He tried desperately to claw off the ring, growling low in his throat when it got even tighter.

"Oh, my love, if you keep squirming, it'll only get tighter. I bought it just for you, Sephiroth."

The general could hear the blonde's breath at his ear, nibbling on the lobe. How he loved this man. How he wanted nothing but to be with him forever. He knew he could be a flirt, sometimes checking out other men, but it was him he came for every night. Him who haunted his dreams. The way he tortured him didn't matter. As long as he was there.

"You seem so lost in thought, my love…"

"Ooh…" He groaned loudly when he felt a thumb rub against the slit in his tip. He loved that his angel knew just where to touch him, exactly how to rub him.

"What is it you're thinking about?" He bit down on the lobe, only hard enough to entice a long moan from the general's lips. He continued to move his hands over the thick cock and reached even lower to playfully squeeze the balls underneath, getting a breathless grunt in return.

"Tell me…" he squeezed them harder, his tone beginning to grow serious, as a long moan escaped the general's lips once again. "What you're thinking about. Or…I can just leave, of course."

He shrugged and began to stand, when he was violently pulled down and thrown on top of Sephiroth.

"I was thinking…" he panted slowly, trying to fill his lungs with air, " about how much I love you. How badly I want to be with you."

"Ah…" He let his tongue travel from the arch of the Adam's apple on his lover's throat to the hard nipples a few inches away. He flicked his tongue against one, swirling it around the pert piece of flesh, tasting small droplets of Sephiroth's salty sweat.

"Ah! Ooh, god…" What a smart tongue he had! He lapped at his nipple for a bit longer and moved lower, leaving a trail of wet saliva to his navel. Cloud continued his wondrous assault on the general's body, leaving him panting and moaning, grinding his hips forward to get any friction.

He felt his cock being pushed up against his stomach, and felt that long, deliciously wet tongue slide against his balls, sending his back arching.

"Does that feel good, my love? My beautiful monster?"

He knew what it was liked to be called a monster. Had hated himself because of it. But when Cloud said it, he said it so lovingly, with warmth.

"H-How can...oh! Mmm!"

He laced his long fingers in blonde as he felt his cock completely engulfed in Cloud's mouth. The blonde slid his head down further, loving the salty sweet taste of his love. HE loved the feeling of the enormous cock deep in his throat, twitching and throbbing hungrily.

He laid his hands on Sephiroth's hips, making sure that he didn't thrust them up and choke him with the rod. He set a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down while Sephiroth continued to pant and moan.

"Ohh….please, love, please….take off the ring…"

Cloud continued to bob his head, this time scraping his teeth lightly over the length. He could feel his lips touch the warm metal ring at the base of the general's cock, but he didn't care. Sephiroth was not to cum until he decided to let him.

The delicious groans and sexy whispers coming from Sephiroth's lips almost sent him over the edge, but not quite. If only he could turn on the light, to see that glorious face twist in pleasure. Look back at it while those strong hips and huge cock pounded into him.

Cloud let the thought progress, as he pulled his head away from the long rod while it oozed with pre cum and pulling Sephiroth's arm so that he could sit up. "Wha-?"

Cloud brought the general's hand to his lips, taking three of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue laving and sucking until they were coated with saliva. The general bit his lip and tried not to think about the painful erection in between his legs. He planted a kiss to Sephiroth's, letting it stay chaste. Cloud had taken off his clothes quickly and turned his body around, his bottom a few inches away from Sephiroth.

"Stretch me, my love. I need you inside me…"

Sephiroth slowly skimmed the tips of his fingers over Cloud's ass, parted the perfect globes and slipped a slick finger inside, while Cloud wriggled his hips and moaned as he felt the slim digit move in and out of him. His breaths were coming out in pants and groans, while Sephiroth licked his lips.

He wondered how his little angel would taste?

The blonde, of course, was too lost in pleasure to when he felt a second digit press into him, stretching him further. As soon as Sephiroth felt he could accommodate more, he slipped in the third, this time, aiming for the sweet bundle of nerves inside his love. It couldn't have been to deep, he rubbed everywhere, making sure he find that sweet spot.

"AH!"

And there it was. The spot that made his love's back arch and his body violently push back against the fingers, to feel more of the lovely spot being stroked. When the fingers suddenly disappeared, he moaned and whined at the loss, leaving him empty.

Until he felt Sephiroth's tongue rub at his quivering entrance, poking inside him gently, lapping at the wet hole.

"Mmmm…oh, Sephy…."

The general let a smirk fall on his lips. His little "angel" would not be the only one teasing tonight. He let his tongue trace the ring on the outside, sending a shiver through Cloud's body. He twisted his fingers into the dark carpet, biting his lip and whimpering when he felt that devious tongue flick inside of him again.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hips, making his body move forward and back while his finger moved inside him.

"Ohh…yes, just like that…"

He quickly pushed Cloud away, a long moan coming from the blonde. Sephiroth mounted him quickly, pushing his dripping cock inside him, sheathing it in tight heat. He groaned when he felt Cloud squeeze around him tightly.

He let himself slip out, the wet sound causing Cloud to grind his hips back, to take him back in.

"Please, Sephiroth! I want you!"

"I know, my love. But…I can't really do anything with this cock ring on."

Cloud quickly got up and forced Sephiroth down to the floor again, on his back.

"Fine. I'll just have to do it myself." He sat on Sephiroth, taking his cock deep inside of him, already adjusted.

"But-"

He was cut off by a head spinning kiss, Cloud's tongue slowly pushing inside his mouth, twisting his tongue with his, coaxing it to play with his as he roughly began to throw his ass down onto Sephiroth's rock hard cock. When he came up for air, he panted and moaned.

He screamed when the long rod hit his prostate dead on, and began to thrust himself down in the same way to get the same feeling. Sephiroth was lost, his elbows and ass burned against the carpet as he found it harder and harder for him to keep focus.

Cloud jumped on him, literally, hungrily taking him as deep as he could go, moaning and screaming his pleasure as he felt his prostate getting beat into complete submission.

"AH! Oh! Mmm!"

It hurt, yet it felt so good, so _right._

He moaned when Sephiroth began to stroke his cock, covering his hand with pre cum. Cloud screamed out Sephiroth's name as he came and collapsed on his chest, now covered in his white, creamy seed.

"That was wonderful, my love…but…May I have my release now?"

Cloud chuckled softly and kissed his love's neck.

"Yes, my beautiful monster, you can have your release now." He reached down and unlocked the ring around the general's cock, and slid it off. Only to be pushed on his hands and knees and taken quickly.

"Oh! Ah…Seph…iroth…what are you doing?"

The general only let out a growl as he began to thrust himself into the still tight, still wet, body, hitting the prostate with every thrust, making the blonde shudder and moan as he felt his own cock begin to harden, felt the pleasure seeping back into his skin. The general had his hands on Cloud's hips, pulling him back as he thrust forward, hearing the loud slapping against his own hips.

He continued to move, until he felt his stomach tighten. He slid out of his lovely angel and flipped him onto his back, the beautiful voiced man spreading his legs eagerly to take him back in.

Sephiroth regained his focus quickly and leaned down to press a kiss to his love's fore head. His knees burned from the friction with the carpet, but he knew it would happen. He slid into Cloud again, hearing the soft moan and feeling his legs wrap around his hips.

He thrust inside fully and set a nice pace, where he could still fuck him roughly, but still kiss those soft lips gently. Cloud could feel his back burning, but it had felt good and the kiss deepened when he felt Sephiroth's cock brush his prostate and moaned.

He felt the latter's tongue slide over his, over his teeth, memorizing everything. He could feel him going faster between his legs, thrusting wildly as he came closer and closer to his release. Cloud broke the kiss, throwing his head back and shivering and jerking wildly while he let off his second load for the night.

Sephiroth joined soon after, a sot moan next to Cloud's ear and he came into his body, filling him to the max. It felt so good to be filled, so good to feel loved and wanted. He arched his back as he felt Sephiroth pull out of him.

"I love you, my beautiful angel."

A kiss was brushed on his neck and slim arms winded around his neck. "And I love you, my beautiful monster. More than anything in this world."

Sephiroth smiled sleepily, completely wasted. "I like the sound of that."

"Sleep, my love, I know you must be tired."

"But…you'll leave. Stay. Please stay with me."

"That, my Sephiroth, is something I can't do. I love you, but I have to leave. I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning."

Sephiroth sighed and let him go. He heard clothes rustling. After all, he had a mission to go on tomorrow. But he'd be back my that night.

But…what he didn't know…were that things were about to take a turn for the worst. The worst that he could possibly imagine.

**End Chapter**

**There! Done! Chapter 6, my loves! I was so happy by all of the reviews I got, that so many people were still reading this fic, I had to write more!**

**So, here it is! Tell me how you liked it! I hope you all enjoyed the little teasing I put in. And yes, it's kind of a cliffy. Because things are going to get worse. Hopefully, you'll like what I have in mind. **

**I dedicate this chapter, no, this story, to all of my friends and all of the people who have read it so far, especially my friend who goes by the penname Yaoi-Midnight-Mistress. **

**She's been an inspiration to me, and I will never really know how I can truly repay her.**

**Please review, I hope to hear from all of you soon!.**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	7. Help Me

**Yay! Chapter 7! Whoo!**

**Okay, you know how I said things are gonna get worse? Well, yeah…things are going to get worse. Poor Sephy and Cloud! T^T**

…

**:3**

**I'm in an EXTREMELY awesome mood, which means, I might be updated on all of my stories today! **

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Help Me**

Two weeks…he squirmed. Two whole weeks since he had last touched that soft skin, tasted that sweet tongue, ravished that supple body. The general looked around his office anxiously, his eyes darting from side to side as if something were to pop out of nowhere.

He growled softly and laid a hand on his desk.

That man changed him. Oh, he had changed him COMPLETELY. Before he came, he was cold, quiet and mean. While he was there, he was happy and relaxed. But now that he was gone…he was like before…only worse.

He would get pissed for no reason, feel his hand itching to grab his sword and kill until he couldn't anymore. In fact, he was mad even now. No, he wasn't mad…

He was suffering.

He felt his body shake with need every time he thought of his little angel, and at the same time, he felt it quake with anger at the thought of being abandoned. And that's exactly as it felt. As if he was abandoned. As if the man that had haunted his every thought had left him.

Sephiroth let out a huff as he sat back in his seat. He needed to get out, to get a drink. To-

"Sephy? Can we…come in?"

"Hn" With the small reply, Zack, Angeal and Lillian walked in, shutting the door and quickly occupying the seats scattered in his office.

"Um…Sephiroth. We came to talk to you." Angeal said.

"Obviously." The group flinched, but shrugged it off. Sephiroth was very on edge lately, so they had to be very careful where they treaded.

"Gah, this is stupid!" Everyone looked towards Zack, who was now in front of Sephiroth's desk, his hands thrown on the hard wood. "You, Us. Bar. Tonight. 8 o'clock. Got it?

Sephiroth nodded. "Got it. Anything else?"

With a whimper, Zack went around the general's desk and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. "What's wrong? Why have you been all….I don't know, all grrrr lately?"

Angeal smiled softly at the sight. Zack always brought out Sephy's soft side. Lillian giggled and went to sit at the edge of Sephiroth's desk, her black skirt riding slightly up her leg and the buttons on her white shirt straining against the top.

Sephiroth raised a brow. "Lillian…what the hell did you do to your hair?"

She laughed out loud this time, along with Zack and Angeal. "Seph! I changed my hair last week!" He felt his head tilt to the side as he studied her now platinum blonde hair.

"You did?" Everyone burst out laughing once more but soon, they looked at Sephiroth seriously, Zack unwinding his arms and going to sit across from Sephiroth, with his arms on the desk.

"So…what happened?"

Sephiroth let his hand run over his face and let it fall on his lap as he shrugged. "I…I don't know."

"Well, what? Did he…break up with you?" Sephiroth only shrugged once more.

"He stopped coming to you then?" Lillian asked. The general nodded and felt his heart wrench. Great. Here we go again. It was just like the feeling he got every night. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. And not getting anything at all.

When he was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted. The loud alarm began to ring like crazy, the room quickly flashing red with the lights. The three Soldiers stood and ran out of the room without a word as Lillian quickly followed and ran to the meeting room.

Sephiroth pondered in his head what in the world could be happening and the minute they got to Lazard's office, he heard Zack gasp.

"Cloud!"

Lazard stood in the middle of the room, two ShinRa officers at his side, as well as three Turks next to his desk. On the screen, turned to his side, was Cloud, gagged with a dirty white cloth and a handful of his hair in a Wutai remnants hand.

Sephiroth let out a grunt as Lillian pushed by him and squeaked when she seen the blonde.

"This little…friend of yours belongs to you, does he not?"

"What the hell have you done to him?!" Zack yelled.

The man on the screen next to Cloud laughed. "Oh, nothing much. But, it seems that our soldiers have taken quite a liking to him."

They heard a crowd of men laughing and Sephiroth felt his anger rise. His eyes narrowed as he seen Cloud move around in the man's grip, his beautiful blue eyes opening slightly. He heard the soft moan come from his lips.

Zack was seething. He could feel the flush in his cheeks as he thought about killing every single one of the men that even laid a hand on Cloud. There was a gash on his cheek, not to deep to leave a scar, but dried with blood and several bruises and bite marks on his neck.

"Well, then. Soldier! Do you want this man back?" The man laughed cruelly as another came behind him and grabbed Cloud by his hair, pulling him to the side. They could hear clothes ruffling and a zipper being pulled down with cheering coming from all over.

"Why are you doing this?" Lazard asked.

"This man came here and killed off a lot of my soldiers. So, think of this as payback." After a few minutes, a Turk with long red hair and his hands balled up into fists barked at the screen. "Let him go or we'll go get him!"

"I rather think he enjoys it here." The man laughed. There was a yell in the background. A yell that had Sephiroth's mind reeling. That had his mouth curve with a snarl. He ran out of the room, not drawing any attention to himself as he ran out of the building and straight to a helicopter.

"No! No! Get off of me!" Zack let his eyes widen. They were…raping Cloud?!

Zack growled as he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin as men were slowly coming around the leader, past the camera to where Cloud had been dragged off. He looked over at Angeal, who had a snarl on his lip and his hands in fist while Lillian had tears flowing down her cheeks.

What was going to happen to Cloud?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He let the man slip inside him once more and dropped his head onto the ground. He had lost count how many times they've done this to him. He couldn't even feel it anymore. The way he man just pounded into him. His friends, even his damn boss had seen him like this. Weak.

How did this happen?

How could he have let this happen?

He had been fighting…ruthlessly….killing them all off, and then….they took him by surprise. Jumped him from above and took him captive. He had been beaten, raped, tied up and whipped. It didn't hurt much, but it still tired him out.

He never thought that he'd be-

Oh, that's the spot! He could feel the guy's cock slide languidly against his prostate and he arched his back only slightly, not enough to show pleasure. How he wished it were Sephiroth. He had been so angry with himself when he got caught. Not because he had let his guard down, but because…

He wouldn't see his beautiful monster. He made no noise, only soft pants when they raped him. Even when he was raped the first time, he kept his mouth shut. They always pulled out before they finished though, thank God. They always said something about not wanting their seed to go be inside of the enemy or something.

Cloud lifted his head when he felt the man pull out and pull up his pants. He sat back without a flinch and stared at the Wutai remnant, the man that had captured him, the one that raped him first, that was now talking to his friends on the screen. When he had opened his eyes before, he had seen them all: Zack, Angeal, Lillian, Lazard, Reno, Rude, Tseng, and then…Sephiroth.

He had seen the look in his eyes, the anger that laid there. He had been taken away too quickly though, and he was craving to see his face again, to see the anger, the hatred seeping through those beautiful aquamarine eyes.

There was a sound…a faint fluttering sound in the air now, while the soldiers around him gasped and shouted up towards the sky. Cloud looked behind him and saw the ShinRa helicopter. It brought a smirk to his face.

Well, it's nice to know someone cares. It was probably Zack, ready to go on a rampage with Angeal. But, as the helicopter landed and the door flung open, his eyes widened and his breath hitched as he seen a leather clad Sephiroth step out, his long sword in his hand and a scowl on his face.

The men around him gasped.

"It's…Sephiroth!'

"No! We have to leave! Now!"

"He's going to kill us!"

"We're going to die!"

The men around him turned to run, but with one swing of the silver blade, they all fell to the ground, their eyes still wide and their backs leaking with blood. He heard the quick footsteps and saw more Wutai soldiers running this way, their spear blades raised and their mouths open with yells and war cries.

Not one by one, not even two by two were taken down, no. Row by row, group by group, the bodies just kept piling up, the long silver sword covered in deep red blood and it's owner's clothes drenched.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth after the bodies had moved and from some…twisted and perverted part of his mind, he thought that he looked beautiful covered in blood, sword in hand and his eyes staring into his. It was such an arousing feeling, he felt his head get woozy.

Sephiroth ran over to Cloud and cut the ropes off of his wrists. They had been so tight that the soft creamy skin was now red and torn, bleeding. Blue eyes watched him curiously as he cut the ropes and helped him up as he walked over to the screen. He seen the group he had left no more than an hour ago.

They gasped and looked at the screen with wide eyes as Lazard spoke up. "Sephiroth! When did you-"

"Never mind that. Get down here. There's a hell of a mess to clean up."

Lazard nodded. He waved his hand and the screen went black. Sephiroth turned to Cloud, who was now leaning against a tree and rubbing his wrists. He walked over and saw the man had a smile on his face.

"I take it you're alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been able to feel anything for a few days now."

Sephiroth nodded and sighed. Was he really his angel? He had smelled like him and when he heard the yell, he sounded just like he remembered. But…what if he was wrong? What if he made a fool of himself? He shook his head and began to walk over to the helicopter, the blonde right behind him.

"So…Sephiroth…"

"Hm?"

Cloud let out a chuckle. _No, not yet. _"Thanks for helping me."

Sephiroth said nothing as he sat down in the helicopter and Cloud sitting on the edge, where his legs could dangle over. He seen that Sephiroth parked the helicopter right on top of some guards.

_Nice. _

**End Chapter**

**Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7 ish finished, and I will be working on Chapter 8 as soon as possible!**

**Yeah, things aren't so bad as of yet. Just a little kidnapping, rape and stuff. **

**So…Review! Tell Jeanni what you think! **

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh god…I haven't updated in so long, I feel like quitting everything just to start over.**

**But I can't do that.**

**I love writing too much, and this was my first successful fic so…**

**On with the story! :D**

**Stupid internet was down for almost a year now. O.o my mother HATES me people…she obviously thinks I don't have any other way to vent. Other than boxing. ANOYHOW!**

**I hope you all enjoy this. It's taken me a while to think up. :3 **

**Chapter 8: Find Me**

He watched as Cloud was dragged into the small infirmary, surrounded by friends and doctors. He didn't dare walk in though. He had done quite enough for Cloud. Though he had grown impatient with his midnight lover, he knew that, with everything that happened, Cloud must have been him.

He couldn't match the sound of his voice to his lover's, only the light panting he heard when they were in the helicopter, a light groan from the blonde moving his sore muscles. And of course, the yell he heard on the screen before he went to rescue him.

But then again…

Cloud seemed so innocent. So pure. As if no one could break him, even though he had been raped all those times. Beaten. Tortured.

With a frustrated growl, Sephiroth turned away from the glass window, his bright gaze falling on his apartment building on the other side of the ShinRa tower.

What was he going to do?

Go home and wait again for his lover?

And if his lover was Cloud…

Would he have to wait until Cloud made a recovery?

With a clenched fist, his teeth grit slightly, his mind jumbled. He didn't know whether to believe his lover was Cloud, or just let it all go and believe his angel had been a simple memory of the night, a shadow of his dreams.

But how could he?

He knew he had felt that soft skin under his fingertips. He knew he heard that sweet voice cry out for him, night after night.

It had been so simple.

He thought that after he saved Cloud, the blonde would admit it, but he got nothing, not even a simple piece of information, a riddle.

Did his angel wish to avoid him? To leave him alone? To make him forget?

"…" He sighed softly, leaning back against the metal bench in the common room.

How could he forget?

All he could think about was when he would see his love again.

With a soft groan, his fingers slid over his rock hard erection slowly, teasing the throbbing member. His hand trembled, clutching the edge of the sink as his aquamarine gaze watched his thumb press into the slit of his cock.

He hadn't done this in so long, he almost forgot how.

"Mmmh…" he cooed, his long digits sliding over his hard length, sending light shivers up his spine and making the rod ooze with pre cum. He desperately needed release, the plaguing thoughts of his lover's body making him shudder and shift on his bed.

He had tossed and turned, ripped his blanket to shreds just thinking about his angel, wanting to hold him close to his body. He would do anything to get his angel to return to him, but…he could do nothing since he knew nothing of the male.

He was so sick of being alone. Now that he had tasted the sweet elixir of his lover's tongue, touched the soft silk of his body, he wanted nothing but to be with him.

He could imagine his angel, laying in wait on his bed, those long, smooth legs spread, his back arched off of the silk sheets, moaning his name loudly. Shoving his own soft digits into that puckered entrance. Covered in a light sheen of sweat. Whispering softly, calling out to him, and sobbing out his name in his release.

And with that, he opened his clenched orbs and felt his fingers covered in his own cum.

He slumped against the bathtub wall, his eyes blank as he looked up at the ceiling.

Reality.

But his head shot back as he heard a soft rustle in the hallway, a light chuckle, and a door shut.

Quickly, he stood, cleaning himself off and putting on a dark blue robe. With a frown, he walked out of the bathroom, his hand clenched into a fist as he walked down into his bedroom. His head tilted slightly, his hand reaching on to flick on the light.

And his lips curved into a smile as he looked at the small display on his bed.

A rose, in a silky white color, lay nestled on his pillow, a small card with the nickname "Sephy" laid beside it. He didn't know whether his angel knew he was here or not, but he shrugged it off. He would see his lover sooner or later, if not now. He would track him down.

It was in his blood, twisted as it may be, not to give up on what he believed in.

He walked over to the bed, tying his hair back into a low ponytail before sitting down and grabbing the card. He laid the rose on the nightstand, slipping open the small envelope and taking out the card inside.

It was blank on the outside, no words or images, but there were pictures along with the note inside the envelope.

_Oh, dear~_

_It seems we've been apart for far too long, my love. I wish to hold you…Now._

_But we shall meet where I am able. _

_The resort on Loveless Boulevard. Room 313. Don't worry about others seeing you. The streets are empty and the lights of the theatre have been shut off. _

_It seems uncanny, me asking you to come to me this time, but I can't do this any other way._

…_I know that I've been gone for a while, but my job calls for it…I was so angry that I couldn't be with you, my love. I needed you desperately through the time that I was away. _

_I missed you so~ but knowing that I would soon return to your strong embrace was the only thing that kept me going. _

_If you do not wish to come be with me, I understand, simply do not come. _

_But, since I have not been able to tell you for quite some time now…_

_I love you. Always._

_-C_

Do not come? Was the man insane?

Sephiroth was already dressing himself, his teeth nibbling on his lip. He couldn't really understand why he had to set up their meeting somewhere other than his room, but it was up to his lover. He would have flown halfway around the world if he had to.

He shifted, looking down at his all black attire. The black dress shirt fit snug over his chest and stomach, and his black slacks fit those strong hips perfectly. He slid on a pair of black shoes, not giving a damn who would see him.

He had to be with his angel.

Now more than ever.

He brushed those silver locks into a higher ponytail and walked out of the room, tucking the note into his dresser drawer and switching off the light. He grabbed his keys, putting them in his pocket as he opened the door, letting out a surprised grunt.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of night, mister?" Zack frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared up at the male. Angeal, standing quietly beside him blocked the other way out, and Lilly smiled politely as she stood beside the older.

"Yes, pray tell, where are you going?"

"And looking all professional too."

"So?"

The general sighed softly, shaking his head. "Let me through, I have things to take care of."

"Can't they wait until morning?" Angeal stated softly, his dark gaze landing on the silver haired male's face.

"No. It's important." Sephiroth was growing rather annoyed now, his eyebrow twitching slightly. Lillian, catching sight of that twitching brow, moved Zack aside.

"Zack, just thank him and go. He must be busy."

"Thank me?"

The raven haired teen sighed softly, letting his arms fall limp to his sides before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the general's waist.

"Thank you for saving Cloud...I know he should be thanking you himself, but he's still stuck in his apartment and unable to move."

The male sighed softly, hugging Zack back only lightly. "It was no problem to me, Zack. He's a friend to us both; I couldn't just leave him there."

The raven nodded and stepped back, looking up at him with a smirk. "Hot date?"

Sephiroth let out a chuckle as Lillian began to giggle. "Something like that."

Angeal raised a brow, looking over at the general. "Ohh, secret meeting, huh?"

"That's more like it. Can I go now?" The trio nodded, moving out of his way and letting him close his door. "Thanks." He walked off, not really caring if they went into his apartment or not, since he his things very easily in there.

Now it was just a matter of finding his angel.

**End Chapter**

**I'm sooo sorry it's so short, but I will update ASAP since I'm actually working on the next chapter as you read. I am so happy with how this came out…though many may not like it since it has rape and such but most of my stories do.**

**Thank you to everyone that has waited for me and for those that have reviewed and put me on alert. **

**I loves you all, you guys are the sex! :D**

**Chapter 9: Reunion~ Coming Soon! xD**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, people. Had many many things to do and well, many things have happened a home. **

**My phone is broken ;-; but more importantly, my sister had a bad fall and well…**

**Private business. **

**Anyhow. Where was I? …..**

**Oh, yeah. I remember. Hotel room :3**

**Sephiroth better be happy. This is like…so weird now. I don't even know how to end this fic. I had a plot but….eh. I guess I'll just go with that. So, we'll just leave this with 3-4 chapters left! **

**Enjoy. ;3**

**Chapter inspired by; Daisuki Da Yo by Ai Otsuka**

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

Such a small hotel, the general thought to himself. But it was one of the most expensive in all of ShinRa. Right across from the grand theatre, auto shop, museum, and the best restaurants in town, it was a hefty price to be so close to the action. He had his silver hair tied into a low ponytail, his bright aquamarine orbs switching around as he went along the road.

The male had looked around himself then, noticing that no one was around to watch him slip inside the building. He had sighed softly as the warmth of the hotel surrounded him, the heater turned on high as he felt the cold breeze follow him from behind the door. There was a girl behind a small wooden desk, talking on her cell phone. He went up to the counter, looking down at her before he found the small envelope with the dark S written on it. He snatched it away before she could see him, moving away as he opened the small letter.

_You remember the room, don't you, Sephy? _

_313._

_Come find me, Sephy. _

_I'm waiting for you._

With his heart pounding in his chest, he looked up at the stairs. Could his angel really be up there? He sighed and went up silently, making his way from the second floor to the third.

It was a quiet hotel, not many people coming in to stay. Most just staying for the night before leaving, going on. Sephiroth's head tilted as he looked up at the door, the small golden numbers.

Room 313.

He slipped the key out of the envelope, the light blue card sliding over the slot. The door opened with a whoosh. Of course the room was dark. Nothing could be seen but the flicker of a candle on the nightstand and the soft light of the moon that flickered through the window.

His aquamarine gaze flicked over to the bed, where the blankets lay flat, soft blue against white. He shifted only as the door closed behind him, the soft murmur of a voice making him look behind him.

Only darkness.

Then who was it behind him. A brush on the skin of his hand sent him turning again, the flame on the candle on the nightstand flickering slightly.

"Wha-"

"You came…"came the soft murmur. A soft, gentle melody in the night. Had he really forgotten what his angel sounded like? Such a lovely voice should never be forgotten, he chided himself. He looked behind him again, seeing a dark figure standing beside him. He was covered in what seemed like a robe, and as Sephiroth reached forward, he could see that spike of hair. Smell that gentle fragrance of lavender, or roses.

"Cloud…"

A soft chuckle came from the figure as he stepped forward. Soft blue silk covered his small frame, only hiding the skin of his torso and hips. Sephiroth frowned at the soft bruises on his skin, but stepped forward, taking the blonde into his arms.

Oh, he would have sobbed if he could have. But the wave of pure possession hit him, the wave of pure hatred for the damned Wutai came. But when he leaned down, his finger softly tracing over Cloud's jaw, tilting his head back, and his lips touched his, he fell.

Thousands and thousands of feet. But he stayed there, floating, flying, whatever this feeling was. He loved it. He craved it. And as Cloud's thin arms came to wrap around his neck, his small body pressed against his, he fell faster. Until he could feel nothing but him. Smell nothing but him. Hear nothing but the shuddering breaths that came from him.

That warm heat beneath his skin, under the flickering light of the candles, seemed to glow, to come alive.

Sephiroth wasted no time, grabbing Cloud's body from the floor. He cared for nothing now. Not for his job. His reputation. His life. He would hand it all over to him. Should he ask of it, he would strike a dagger through his chest, and offer the beating organ that kept him alive, only to have him close.

"S-Sephiroth…" He heard the gentle murmur and looked up at him, not knowing how he got to be atop of him on the bed. Beautiful blue eyes clouded with confusion, pale skin flushed to a soft pink.

"Y-You still…want me?" He whispered, his bruised skin a stark comparison to the soft peach in the light.

But that question sent Sephiroth reeling. Of course he wanted him. He _needed_ him. His body craved him. His mind cried out for him. His heart beat for him. And with a breathtaking kiss, he pressed the blonde angel onto the bed, reaching out to put out the candle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God…._yes._

For so long he craved for him. Pined for his monster to touch him. And there he was. Atop his frame. Touching him. Loving him. Wanting him. Even though he saw his face. Knew his name…

Sephiroth loved him still.

Yes. He loved him. They loved each other. And for once, Cloud didn't feel alone. Didn't feel as though he was just another person among millions.

As he felt those strong hands slide up his sides, beneath the soft silk shirt he wore, his body arched, shuddered, his lips parted in silent moans as the general tended to his body. This was how it was supposed to be. No one else. Just them.

Those two bodies that would move together, love together, and hold each other close.

That soft silk was taken off his frame, and though he was conscious of the bruises, Sephiroth moved to gently kiss each one, his lips a soft brush against his skin, making his body break out with goose bumps.

Cloud's back arched as that long tongue swirled around the nipple that was now exposed to the night air, his hands resting up on Sephiroth's shoulders. The general stripped, revealing those tanned muscles, skin stretched tightly above them. Long silver strands were soon pulled free of the tie that bound them back, and aquamarine orbs hazed with lust, clouded with love, could only stare forward as Cloud removed his slacks.

It was as if it was all happening for the first time.

The soft touches and kisses. The soft mumble of words passed through wetted lips. The gentle gasps that came from lovers whom could only crave for more and more.

"Ohhh…"

The blonde moaned out, his hips raised as the general placed himself in between his parted legs, a long finger invading the sweet warmth of his body.

Sephiroth felt the small ring of muscle tighten on his skin, his teeth lightly nibbling on his skin as he curled the digit, earning a loud moan from the soldier. With that beautiful body curved, arched off the bed, he slipped another finger inside him. Toes curled, fingers clenched in the sheets as a gasp slipped into his lungs.

It had only begun this sweet making of love. This slow affection that would pass between them. It was only just beginning. And he knew, with just the first thrust of the general's hips, he would be lost.

To him.

To his love.

To his pleasure.

And God, it felt so right to be taken again by this silver haired monster. Because as his fingers slid out of his body, and his hardened member replaced those long digits, he could only groan, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck.

But when he felt him penetrate, when he felt the male consume him, his named passed his lips in a beautiful call of pleasure, eyes clenched shut as he was claimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sephiroth~!"_

His member slid deep inside that tight frame and all was lost. His mind was surrounded, his eyes closed shut as he nuzzled into the neck of his love.

Into his Cloud.

He lips traced over his neck slowly, his hips still as the blonde adjusted to his size. He could feel the soft hands of his angel moving over his skin, his back arched as his thumbs found the dimples just above his waist.

His hips pushed forward, the long rod between his legs shoving deep inside him, making Cloud groan in delight. His vision blurred as he kissed his skin and inhaled that heavenly scent.

Sephiroth purred then, the small hole twitching as he began a slow pace, his hips bucking in between Cloud's legs.

Yes. _Yes._ This was what heaven felt like. This slow glow of warmth in his body, his heart pounding in anticipation as his love gently begged for more. His hips began to give him what he asked, his pace only quickening slightly as he thrust his member deep inside his body, unable to help himself as he hilted the long rod.

Once. Twice. Again.

Oh, yes. He bit his lip as his thrusts grew harder, Cloud's head thrown back as he let out loud moans, his breathing coming in pants as he cried out for the general. His hands slid over that silky soft skin, gently torturing them both with his slow thrusts.

"Ahh! Y-Yes, Sephiroth…J-Just like-Aahhn!"

More. He wanted more. And so he gave. He gave and gave, feeding him, only taking light sips of him as he gently kissed and sucked at his skin.

When it grew, the pace, the sweet need to take him, he began to move harder than before, skin slapping loudly against skin as he buried himself inside him. He could hear his own groans passing his lips, beneath the gentle whimpers of his blonde's.

So close.

Already?

Yes. Already.

He could feel his hands clinging to his waist as his hips pumped forward, his length sliding deep as he brought a hand to stroke the blonde's member along with his thrusts. Things got hotter. Their breaths melding together to make the air a thick, warm breeze against their faces. Sweat formed like a soft sheet atop their skin, sticking their hair to their faces.

The bed creaked, groaned, slammed against the wall. Pictures clattered on their nails. He was not just taking him. No. He was claiming him. Marking him as his own.

Cloud was his. No one else would have him. No one.

And with a growl, their orgasms burst through their bodies, loud cries of pleasure coming from them both as they clung to each other, released into each other.

"_Sephiroth!"_

"_Cloud!"_

And that was how it went. How it was supposed to be. Because they were meant for each other. Meant for only each other. And the general would go through anything for his angel. And his angel for his monster.

**End**

**Whew~~~**

**There it is, people. :)**

**Chapter 9. I'm actually thinking of making a side story for this. You know, a little Zack and Angeal thing or something. **

**Maybe.**

**Anyway~ how did you like it? Review please~ It makes me so happy when you do. **

**More to come!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


End file.
